dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends of Time Season Five
Legends of Time Season Five is the fifth and final season of the show that displays the Legends dealing with a rouge time traveler called Rex Hunter. Cast Main Cast * James Roday as Dr. Ted Kord / Blue Beetle * Unknown as Captain Selina Kyle / White Cat * Nicole Beharie as Marina Cabe / Vixen lll * Nick Zano as Dr. Nate Heywood / Steel * Johnny Lee Miller as Mick Rory / Heat Wave- * Matt Smith as Rex Hunter * Summer Bishil as Zatanna Zatarra * Milo Ventimiglia as Victor Sage / The Question Recurring * John Barrowman as Kent Nelson / Dr. Fate * Naveen Andrews as Black Adam * Zachery Gordon as Billy Batson * Kellen Lutz as Adult Billy Batson / Shazam * Tyler Hoechlin as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman Episodes #"Words of Honor"-Selina and her girlfriend Alex are both about to get married. Alex proposes that after they get married, they adopt a child only for Selina to feel she is not ready to be a mother. Victor has been fighting crime in Hub City and is trying to work in the FBI again only for Director Joseph Devol (Billy Dee Williams) to be asking questions on where Victor was for the past few years and Devol is suspicious knowing that Victor was declared dead. Zatanna still continues to be a stage performer and has a new love interest. Rex Hunter, an individual, appears and starts assassinating anachronisms from the year 2018 which leads to Marina recruiting the team to stop the time criminals. Things get more surprising for the team when they learn Rex Hunter is only killing people who would rise to be future villains. Victor makes an important decision to not come back to work for the FBI knowing that the federal government frowns upon vigilantes and are asking too many questions about him. Ted returns from Lucifer's cage. #"Blue Beetle Vs. Black Beetle"-Knowing that his company is a front for Intergang activities, Ted attempts to regain control of Kord Industries by appearing to alive in front of the public. The Board of Directors are surprised that Ted is alive and well, especially Steven Mandragora. Ted holds a press conference where he has been for the past few years only for it to be interrupted when a thug called the Black Beetle is attacking people and Ted discovers that he has inspired this individual. Ted, with help from the Bat Family, defeats the Black Beetle and unmasks him to be Hector. Hector is revealed to have done this in order to raise enough money to save his ailing daughter and Hector explains that Mandragora put him up to this. Deducing that Mandragora knows his identity, Ted holds a press conference to reveal his identity as the Blue Beetle in order to limit Mandragora's opportunities to kill him. Victor tells Ted that this was an unwise decision and urges him to return to the Legends. Meanwhile, Marina and Adriana investigate 2026's destruction realizing that a future battle is destined to happen in that year. #"Old Time Rock & Roll"-Lucifer escapes from his cage and takes over a 1970's rock star and begins to moonlight as a serial killer. When the Legends discover this and go to face him, Lucifer irritates Ted about what he had witnessed and that Gabriel is unable to save them now. Selina and Victor locate Rip Hunter, who explains that Rex Hunter is murdering time anomalies to prevent a crisis involving his family. Rip explains that Rex Hunter's real name is Jason Goldstein and Rip recruited him into his organization feeling that Jason had a lot of potential. Rex attempted to murder a five year old Lex Luthor by putting him in front of a train feeling that the world would be a better place without Lex only for Rip to rescue the future villain and erase his memory. Afterward, Rip had Rex removed. #"Time To Get Down"- Rex Hunter and Lucifer head to the 1990s where they murder a stockbroker who appears to have recognized Rex. The Legends track them down, with Zatanna finding evidence of Lucifer's whereabouts. Selina, Marina, Ted and Victor TBA # Category:Gothamverse Category:Live Action Category:FOX